The Beginning of the End
by AwkwardAvellana
Summary: Kaminari and Jirou are in their final year at UA and have a talk about what the future has in stored for them.


Kaminari and Jirou are in their final year at UA and have a talk about what the future has in stored for them.

* * *

"So do you have everything ready for the trip?" Said Kaminari as he stuck his hand into the bag full of snacks they just bought. Jirou and he were sent out by the rest of the pack (Bakugo, Kirishima, Sero, and Ashido) to hit up the convenient store for munchies to fuel their game night. It was still early but the street lights were starting to turn on as the sun began to set.

"Yeah, everything is packed but it's crazy to think that we only have a few more trips like this in our senior year," Jirou stated as she started walking towards the dorms with juice in hand, "It seems like just yesterday we were pretending to play heroes and villains in front of All Might for the first time and now..."

"It is the beginning of the end," Denki sighed. "The end of something we knew was coming but it's still scary, right?" He knew there was no avoiding this topic as everyone in his class has started to get serious about what path they wanted to follow after graduation or more so what agency they wanted to join.

"W-what is it, Kyouka?" Jirou was looking at him a little too seriously and Jirou was never serious.

"It's just that I've been thinking," she said as she slowed to a stop. The plastic bag in her hands looked like it was about to rip from the grip she had on it. Kaminari couldn't help but wonder what he did now to make her this upset. "Denki, is this the beginning of the end for us too?"

"Oh..." was all he managed to say as his nervous smile dropped. He just never thought that she was going to bring this up first since Jirou hated any kind of confrontation. But considering the flow of the conversation and that their one year anniversary was only a few weeks away, now would be the time to discuss their future together.

"Do you want it to be?" slipped out of his mouth much more angry than what he intended and caused Jirou to wince.

"No, I don't! I was just worried that you would want to. I mean, you've been sort-of out of it lately. I just didn't know if it had to do with us or if you were just stressed about graduation," she was doing her best to avoid his stare but it was no good. There was a strange look on Kaminari's face that could only be described as a mix of conflict and relief.

After letting out a deep sigh and running a hand through his hair, Kaminari finally said, "Everything is fine, really. It's just like you said, I'm just worried about what's going to happen after graduation is all."

"Well, I don't say it enough but if you ever need any help, I'm here for you. I already take care of you when you go stupid so let me help you with other aspects of your life too. Besides, I don't plan on leaving your side anytime soon."

"Hahaha if didn't know any better I would consider that a proposal, Kyouka," he said as a grin spread across his face as she started to blush. Honestly, Jirou Kyouka did not fit the original description of his ideal type but she was funny, witty, crazy talented with every instrument, and by the time he realized that plus more, she came out with an accidental confession.

The class had been on a trip to the beach during their second year and he had pretended to drown in hopes of being rescued by a cute girl. It worked a little too well. Although Tsuyu was the one that dragged him to shore, Jirou was the one who performed mouth-to-mouth all while muttering that she still hadn't properly confessed to him. Suddenly kissing her back and saying that he would accept the confession if she gave him a proper kiss probably wasn't the best idea. She buzzed him with her jacks and didn't talk to him for a week after that. It wasn't until she accepted a limited edition vinyl record he bought for her with the condition of becoming his girlfriend that she finally forgave him.

"...and what if it is? I'm not saying that we should get married or anything right after we graduate. However, we could move in together since we're already use to living together. I mean, my parents already consider you their son and-"

"What if I decide to leave Tokyo? Or leave the country altogether? Would you still want to stay by my side?" He couldn't help but wonder if she knew the turmoil that she was causing within him. The happily ever after he so desperately wanted was so close but his life was never that easy, "Would you come with me?"

"Is that what you've been worried about? I mean I knew you had a few foreign agencies that were interested in you after the last games but I didn't know they were your top choice."

"Kyouka..." was all he could say. He didn't want to look at her face as he thought about the dread of being separated from her again.

"I think it would be cool to go abroad, especially if we went to the United States. They have some awesome music festivals that we could hit up when we get some down time. Oh, and our English is pretty good too so we don't have to worry much about the language barrier," the excitement in her eyes was sincere as she continued to list off the pros of moving to the states.

Kaminari couldn't contain himself anymore as he closed the gap between the two with a hug that completely engulfed Jirou into an embarrassed mess. "Denki, I love your hugs and all but we're in public and there are still people around!"

"Sorry, but just one more minute. I couldn't stop myself when I realized how awesome you are."

"Thanks for finally noticing, I guess," she muttered as she finally returned the hug.

"You know," Kaminari started to whisper into Jirou's ear, "We could drop off the snacks and head back to your room for a game night of our own."

"I guess, you don't remember. The last time we had a game night in my room, you zapped the drum kit and my last guitar. All I have left is the mic for Guitar Hero," Jirou sighed since being in a relationship with the human stun gun has been a lot more costly than she expected.

"Aww man, I forgot about that!" said Kaminari as he rested his head on Jirou's shoulder. "Alright, let's just do a karaoke night! The winner gets to decide the prize and I already know what I want!" He kissed Jirou on the cheek and quickly stepped back just in time to miss a shock from Jirou's jacks.

"Y-you still have to let the others know though," Jirou stuttered as her face heated up for the third time that night," And don't expect me to break it to them!"

"Hahaha so that's a yes!" Kaminari walked back to link hands with his tomato red girlfriend and started to head towards the gates of UA.

 _-Buzz buzz buzz-_

"Huh, I guess today's my lucky day," the blonde said as he finished reading the text message on his phone.

"Why? What does the text say?" Jirou said as she tried to peek at Kaminari's phone.

"Apparently, Bakugo kicked out Sero and Ashido saying that he needed to be alone with Kirishima. So no excuse needed tonight!" The slow walk suddenly turned into a fast jog as Jirou was being pulled along. "Come on, we can't waste any time since curfew is an hour earlier tonight!"

With that, the couple made their way to the dorms for what would be the final carefree night they would have in a long time.

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the story! I'm not sure if I should leave it as a one-shot or continue it. I have a few different plot lines that it could follow if I do continue it so feel free to review and let me know what you think!


End file.
